


and if you like cameras flashing every time we go out, then baby we're perfect.

by antiangst



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Artists, F/F, Model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst
Summary: one month of minjeong fake dating jimin
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	and if you like cameras flashing every time we go out, then baby we're perfect.

Minjeong sat at her usual spot by the window at her favorite coffee shop, sketchpad and a pencil in hand as she tried finding something to draw. It was already late night, 10pm to be exact, and there’s only a few customers in the cafe. She heaves a deep sigh as she stares at her still empty sketchpad. It’s been a rough week for her as she’s having a creative block, even though drawing always made her happy. In hopes of finding something interesting to sketch, she looked around the cafe, “Under the rule of the jungle, the weak get eaten.” she reads, on a shirt of some woman sitting at far corner of the cafe. She finds the quote interesting, the whole shirt itself actually. It looks pretty. Oh, and maybe the woman too, even if she’s wearing a face mask for no reason, Minjeong thinks. Without looking back at the shirt or the owner itself, she picked up her pencil and started sketching.

“Miss Karomi.” The barista calls, and at the corner of Minjeong’s eye, she could see the stranger who was wearing the interesting shirt walk to the counter. _Karomi? What the hell is that?_ Minjeong thought to herself, finding the nickname weirdly cute.

The artist was too absorbed in sketching that she didn’t notice the stranger walking behind her, looking at her sketch over her shoulder.“That’s a cute drawing. But shouldn’t you be asking permissions first if you could draw it?” She speaks, making Minjeong jump from her seat. “What the heck?!” she raises her voice, looking behind her, ready to smack whoever interrupted her peace only for her to see the same shirt she was drawing right in front of her. “W-what do you think you’re doing?” She stutters, making the stranger grin. “I think I should be the one asking you that.” she starts, taking the vacant seat in front of Minjeong’s table.“You’re out here drawing random people?” she asks, and Minjeong almost couldn’t understand what she just said because of the face mask she was wearing. The woman noticed it, she looked around the cafe before she pulls the mask down to her chin. To say Minjeong was starstruck would be an understatement. The woman looks so pretty, even prettier without the mask. Her blue hair falling on her shoulders matches her contact lenses she’s wearing, and she has a tiny mole on her lower lip. “Now you have to pay for staring too.” The woman breaks her train of thoughts, still wearing that grin on her face. Minjeong rolls her eyes before finally speaking, “FYI, I wasn’t drawing you. It’s just your shirt.” the blonde points out, taking a sip from her forgotten iced coffee. She noticed the woman was having the same drink as hers. And god, she saw that weird nickname written on her cup again. She lets out a giggle without realizing, making the woman look at her line of vision only to see her cup. “Are you laughing at my drink?” the latter asks, confused. And that stupid question was all it took for Minjeong to burst out laughing. “Yeah, I was definitely laughing at your drink, _Karomi._ ” Upon hearing the words, Minjeong could see a blush creeping on the woman’s cheeks, she chuckles. “Hey! What’s funny with that?” The woman turns her cup around, obviously hiding her nickname in embarrassment, but of course Minjeong didn’t fail to notice that. Shrugging her shoulders, she replies, “Nothing, it’s just weird. _But cute_.” She mumbles the last part to herself but she figured the woman heard her loud and clear, the blush evident on her cheek was enough proof for that. “Whatever,” the woman pauses, taking a sip from her iced coffee. “Back to my shirt, why are you drawing it?” she spoke, more firm and collected this time. She eyes the sketchpad lying on the table, the drawing looks almost finished, and it looks so pretty, she’ll give the artist that. “It’s eye catching, and the phrase is interesting.” the woman nods, she was about to speak but a phone ring cut her off. “Uh excuse me, I have to leave. Enjoy drawing that, _you have my permission now”_ She grins, putting her mask back and quickly left the table, things happened too quick for Minjeong to even wave her a goodbye.

As the artist reach her apartment, all she could think about was the woman she met earlier. _You have my permission now._ She laughs to herself as she recollect the woman’s last words. Woman… _I didn’t even get to know her name._ Well, it’s not like she wanted to know that or anything and it’s not like they got close after a small conversation to tell each others’ names, but still.

It’s 7 in the morning, the sun just got out and Minjeong is not a morning person, her best friend definitely knows that. So why is she calling her at this hour? With drowsy eyes, she picks up the call, “Why the hell are you calling me at this hour?” she speaks with her raspy morning voice. “WHY ARE YOU ALL OVER THE INTERNET YOU DIPSHIT” Yizhuo shouts on the other line, making Minjeong instantly take her phone away from her ear. Minjeong just wanted to sleep in peace and wake up IN PEACE. “Hello???? Minjeong??? Answer me you dumbass!” She’s not even on speaker mode but she could still hear Yizhuo on the other line. She takes a small yawn before putting the phone back to her ear again “Stop shouting oh my god it’s 7 in the morning.”

“I said, you’re all over the internet. What are you doing? You’re not even going to tell me you already got a girlfriend? I had to find it through the internet? I thought we were best friends? Huh? Kim Minjeong?!” Yizhuo drops the questions without a single pause and Minjeong’s brain thinks it’s too early for her to process what she just said..what she just said..all over the internet….girlfriend…..Girlfriend….? GIRLFRIEND???

Remember when she said it’s to early for her brain to think? She’s far from that now!

“I have a WHAT?” she shot up from her bed. “Girlfriend, dumbass. Girlfriend. Check twitter maybe you’ll understand what I’m saying!” Minjeong didn’t need to be told twice, she opens her twitter, which is now flooded with thousands of notifs from her acquaintances. She sees a lot of people mentioning her, she clicks on one of it, revealing a dispatch article. “Famous Model Yoo Jimin spotted on a date with someone? Is it her girlfriend? What are your thoughts?” she reads out loud, “See? What are your thoughts? Thoughts for not telling me you have a girlfriend!” she heard Yizhuo speak over the phone. Minjeong ran her fingers through her hair, clearly getting confused at what the hell is happening. _Last night? Date?_ She tried recalling what she did last night. Well she was just having a coffee at her favorite coffee shop, she brought her sketchpad with her, she found an interesting shirt and decided to draw it until the owner showed up in front of her….wait--“The owner!” she shouts out of nowhere, startling Yizhuo who was still on the other line. “Owner? What? Are we even talking about the same thing--” she cuts her best friend off, “The owner of the shirt, Yizhuo! My god, no wonder she was wearing a damn mask. Why didn’t I realize that?” as she had a realization, Yizhuo is still left confused. “You know what? I’m just gonna go to your apartment and beat your ass. Tell me the full story when I get there.”

“So you’re telling me you didn’t know it was Jimin?” Yizhuo, who is now fully aware of the situation, asks. Minjeong just nods. They’ve been sitting at Minjeong’s living room, staring at the article for an hour now. The blonde’s twitter is also flooded with notifications, her follow requests more than a thousand now. She could only thank god that her twitter has always been on private, who knew being a private person would become handy in the future. The article has been out for two hours now, surprisingly, the comments are mostly positive. It was all supportive and etc. Oh boy, if they only know they’re a bunch of dumbasses. “Yah, Minjeong!” Yizhuo nudges beside her, “Look at this!” she shoves her phone to the blonde’s face. “Hello everyone, this is Aeri Uchinaga. I am here to announce in behalf of my agency and to confirm that our model, Yoo Jimin, is indeed in a relationship.We wanted to keep this a secret and respect her privacy, but things got out of hand. Nonetheless, we hope that everyone who supports her would do the same. Thank you for supporting her as a model, we hope you can do the same with her relationship as it makes her happy. That’s all, thank you….WHAT THE HELL?” For the nth time this morning, Minjeong felt like a bucket of ice was splashed into her. Things are escalating too quickly for her liking. What the hell did she just read? She scrolled down her phone again to see if the statement was verified and official. _It is._ Her eyes grows wide as she sees another notification pop up. “yoojimin has requested to follow you.” Yizhuo read from behind her, clearly peeking through the older’s phone. “My god, Minjeong. You’re in a huge mess.” was the only thing the younger could say and Minjeong couldn’t agree more. Last night she was just drawing a shirt she found interesting and now she wakes up having the owner as her girlfriend? It’s not like she’s complaining, of course, Jimin is pretty. She already said that last night, but she barely knows her. In fact, she don’t even know her name until she read the article. _The article…Stupid why didn’t she deny it like every famous people would say?!_ Opening twitter again, she finally accepts the follow request from the model, and a minute didn’t even pass before she received a message from her.

@yoojimin: did you see the article?

@kminjeong: what the fuck was that?

shouldn’t you be denying the rumors and come up with an excuse?

@yoojimin: nah, that would be no fun

@kminjeong: ???

are you insane?

@yoojimin: relax omg

@kminjeong: you’re literally ruining my peaceful life and you’re telling me to relax??

@yoojimin: the audacity of you to say that when the picture won’t even get taken if you didn’t start drawing me!

_The drawing…the stupid drawing that started all this mess._

@yoojimin: just consider this as a payback for drawing me :D

_How is she fine with this??_

@yoojimin: ?

stop leaving me on read!

hey

HEY

i said stop leaving me on read :(

@kminjeong: what are you? a child?

@yoojimin: aww is that your way of calling me your baby? :D

@kminjeong: god

i’m blocking you.

Minjeong throws her phone at the sofa having enough with the model’s antics, startling Yizhuo who was scrolling through her own phone beside her. “Already on lovers quarrel?” the younger teases, earning an eyeroll from the blonde “God not you too.” Yizhuo bursts out laughing with the response. “Unblock her.” the younger spoke, and Minjeong could only look at her with furrowed brows. “How did you-”

“She tweeted.”

Minjeong’s hurriedly grabs her phone that she just threw, _God this woman is really testing me,_ with a swipe to unlock her phone and opens the stupid app once again.

@yoojimin tweeted: unblock me @kminjeong

Minjeong facepalms in secondhand embarrassment before typing a reply.

@kminjeong: who are you? what is your goofy ass doing here?

@yoojimin: this is your girlfriend miss ma’am

“You two look cute but please, as miss Aeri said, keep it private.” the younger interrupts, earning another glare from Minjeong.

To summarize Minjeong’s morning, she got herself a girlfriend overnight because of a, as she prefers calling it starting today, cursed shirt. If Minjeong was being honest, she didn’t mind the situation that much. Yeah, it is a trouble dealing with the model’s fans but she thinks a private twitter could handle that. Even though her mentions are full of strangers wishing they could see her response to Jimin’s tweets in actual and not from low quality screenshots. It may sound absurd but she didn’t actually mind being in a ‘relationship’ with the model. And no, it was definitely not because she developed a small crush on the model that night. Nope! Not at all! It may be a little overwhelming to be suddenly surrounded by this mess but at least, to herself, she’s in a _relationship_ with a pretty (but also stupidly annoying) model. This is her being positive tbh.

After a couple of bantering with the model on twitter, she finally got them to settle meeting in the afternoon to have a _serious_ talk. So that’s how she ended up sitting at her usual spot by the window at her favorite coffee shop, not even minding if they get caught again.. What’s the point of changing her seat now anyways?

Minjeong taps the table with her fingertips, _patiently_ waiting for the older girl to arrive. _She’s five minutes late._ Minjeong notes mentally to herself and as if on cue, she hears the bell chime, signaling a customer coming. She looked by the entrance to see the tall woman standing in elegance, looking pretty like the usual. Minjeong shrugs her head, she has no time to think of how pretty the woman is on this fine afternoon, she has more important matters to discuss.

Jimin spots her at the seat where she last saw the woman. Well, for Jimin, it wasn’t actually just that night. She _always_ see the younger sitting on the same spot every time she walks in the cafe, she even knows what time the younger would arrive. It’s not like she was stalking the younger or anything but it just happens that the young artist would come to the coffee shop at late night the same time the model would. And in her defense, night time is the safest time to go out for her, since she’s almost sure no one would see her. Well, she used to believe that but not anymore after last night. Jimin knows how hard a dating scandal, rumor, or whatever everyone calls it, can cause to a public figure’s career. She knows the expectation people set for her to be will be ruined once something the public wouldn’t like goes out. She would be lying if she say she’s not sick of the standards people put her through, sometimes she would sit at the farthest seat at the coffee shop, see the same girl drawing something on her sketchpad and the model would wonder what it’s like to walk in this shop comfortably, take a sip of your coffee without struggling to worry about your mask or anyone recognizing you. She always wondered, what would it be like to talk to the artist--wait what?

_Stupid Jimin._ Shaking her head off her thoughts, she strides towards the table where the artist was seated. “Sorry I was late.” she excuses, taking the seat in front of the younger. The setup reminds her of yesterday, it was exactly the same, she giggles to herself. “Whatever, let’s get straight to the point, why didn’t you deny?” the younger spoke sternly, but Jimin didn’t fail to notice that she was a little anxious. The model bites her lip, she really doesn’t have any excuse to say. She just blames this on the fact that she was still too sleepy to talk to Aeri that she just told her ‘yes it’s true’ without thinking twice. Looking up from the table, she could see the blonde looking at her with cold eyes, clearly waiting for a response. “Well...” the model takes a deep sigh before finally confessing, “I-I’m sorry.” she mutters after explaining to the younger girl, and Minjeong could feel the sincerity in the model’s voice. _For the first time today._ “God this is such a mess.” The younger blurts, plopping her head down the table, feeling hopeless. Actually, Jimin got to the cafe with a little idea on how they could deal with the situation but she doesn’t know if the artist would agree, because maybe, this _idea_ is too dumb for the younger to consider it. “Uh, I have an…idea?” she spoke, making the younger raise her head, looking a little interested on what she has to say. “Why don’t we just go along with it? Even just for a month? I promise. We can just call it off after a month.” she offers, eyeing any sign or reaction from the younger.

Minjeong thinks the idea is so fucking stupid because why the hell would she agree with that? Dating someone she barely know for a month? But a somehow rational part of her also thinks that the idea would be the only solution to this mess. Well, as much as she hates the idea, of course she still wouldn’t want anyone to suffer because of her. She knows how the media will react once they find out this whole dating news is fake. She knows they would eat Jimin alive, and a part of Minjeong doesn’t want that.

So she thinks it through. Eyeing the model who looked nervous in front of her. And she agrees.

The first week passed, the _couple_ was doing good, too good for a fake couple even. They went out on a couple of dates without feeling awkward, Jimin would pick her up at her apartment and they would eat outside. At the start, it was hard to hide from the media but as time goes by, they got used to it and everything just happens naturally. Like last, night Jimin invited the younger to her fashion show, reasoning that she wants some company.

On the second week, Yizhuo invited the couple to her art exhibit. The model was a bit late and received a little scolding from the younger but that was fine, because they spent the whole exhibition holding hands and looking at various arts. “Don’t you want to hold an art exhibition too?” the model questions out of nowhere as they were eyeing pieces of art in the museum. She looks at the artist beside her, and was greeted by her gorgeous side profile. For the first time ever since they started this whole dating thing, Jimin feels her heart beating faster than usual. _What’s wrong with me?_ “I might in the future.” the younger replies simply, and once Jimin comes back to her senses, she could see the blonde staring at her too. With a smile on her lips.

Third week, less than a week left until this fake relationship is over. Minjeong should be more than happy to know that, she should even be celebrating. So why the hell is she feeling sad and sulking that this would soon be all over? Did she really got attached that fast? _No, no, no. This can’t happen!_ She shrugs to herself, putting her paint brush down. _Don’t you want to hold an art exhibition too?_ The model’s words keeps repeating in her head since the past week, it makes her think of possibly doing so. She even thought of inviting the model if she ever does one. But how will she do that when all of her recent pieces are all about the model? That what started as a sketch of an interesting shirt became a whole collection of art pieces all over her studio apartment? She can’t really make an excuse as to why she keeps painting the older girl…but who wouldn’t want to? Jimin is pretty, her face sculpted like one of a goddess, and every little detail on her face is just attractive, even the mole on her lower lips that Minjeong didn’t fail to notice. Minjeong spent countless nights with the model not leaving her mind that it was too late for her to realize the model became the muse to her paintings. One night she drew the model’s eyes, the second was her lips, the third one was a back view of the model she pictured on her mind during one of their dates. Minjeong might be in love at this point but of course she won’t admit that!

Fourth week came, too fast for both girls’ liking. On the first day of the week, they went to Jimin’s apartment. The model sees a little shelf full of kuromi posters, and then it clicked to Minjeong. _She calls herself karomi because her nickname is karina and she looks like kuromi? What a cute dumbass._ “You look like melody.” she hears the model speak from behind, interrupting her thoughts. The artist just gives her a glare, making the older giggle. (they spent the whole day cuddling and watching movies btw)

On the second day, Jimin got home late after a shoot. Once she finally got to her bed, she eagerly opened her phone the first time that day. But to her surprise, she didn’t get any message from the younger.

*jimin * _minjeong_

jimin: are you ghosting me already?

_fake gf don’t get attached: ??_

_just say you miss me and go_

jimin: don’t you miss me? >:(

_fake gf don’t get attached: no_

jimin: you’re so heartless >_<

_fake gf don’t get attached: deserved._

_anyways, clear your schedule on sunday_

jimin: ?…why?

_fake gf don’t get attached: I have an art exhibition_

jimin: OMG???? >___< you’re inviting me??

_fake gf don’t get attached: I just said that you dumbass_

Jimin: can’t you be NICE to me even just until this is over?|

can’t you be NICE to me just|

cant you be NICE to me just once???

Jimin didn’t have the heart to send that, it just sounded so wrong for her liking.

_fake gf don’t get attached: no <3_

Two days before everything is _over,_ Jimin was having realizations. One is that she think she’s getting attached to the setup they have and two is maybe she’s starting to like the artist more than she should. _Just two more days Jimin, hold your feelings to yourself, this will soon be over._ She keeps telling to herself but all the courage to deny the growing feelings in her heart crumbled once she saw the artist waiting for her by the museum entrance with a sweet smile on her face. She don’t know when it started but as she got to know the artist, she would notice the small changes in her mood, like right now, the younger looked more nervous than usual.

If Jimin could scream at how proud she is for her _fake girlfriend,_ she would. Because wow, Minjeong’s art are masterpieces. The younger girl walked with her around the museum, not minding the stares they were getting because the model came without even putting an effort to be discreet with her identity. Minjeong knows she will read another article about them later but for now, that’s not what she cares about. She’s with the model, her girlfriend (fake or whatever she don’t care because for now, _she is her girlfriend_ ), she’s with her muse and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach coming back.

But Minjeong’s smiles immediately falters once they reached the last piece and all the model could say is “I loved it Minjeong. I’m so proud of you.” don’t get Minjeong wrong, she appreciated it. BUT…all the art pieces in the room are literally about the model, _her muse_ and she didn’t notice that? Is she dumb? Is she that oblivious? As usual, Jimin notices the change in the artist’s mood. “Minjeong? Is there something wrong?” “Are you dumb?” the artist blurts out, making the model confused. “What?” she questions, and Minjeong heaves a sigh before taking a step back. _Well, here goes nothing I guess._ “Take a look around you, Jimin. Do you not get it?” the artist sounded frustrated. The model looks around the room, all she could see are the art pieces Minjeong made, "What? All I see are your paintings,” the model starts, looking at the pieces one by one thoroughly this time. “First is a pair of eyes, then there’s a back of someone who I assume is from your point of view, then a pair of lips with a mole on the lower part and last is a shirt…that..I..wore…that..night….Oh my god.” as the model realizes what was happening, she could see the artist at the corner of her eye, already walking away. _Fuck._ “Minjeong! Wait!” she shouts, not even caring if there were people around them, because she can’t be a second late from getting things clear with the woman she’s yearning for. She can’t let the opportunity slip away just like that when all she need and wants to know could be _this_ very moment. And she wants to hear from the younger herself that this is what she think it is. She ran across the museum, grabbing the artist’s hand once its on her reach. “Wait,” Minjeong finally looks at her, “What? Do I have to explain everything by myself or--” the model cut the younger’s rambles with a peck on her cheeks. “Do you ever shut up?” Upon realizing what just happened, the artist retracts herself from the older girl “W-what are you doing-” “I like you, Minjeong,” the model interrupts again, “And I know you like me too.” she added, sporting that stupid grin that annoys the younger. Minjeong rolls her eyes at the confidence that suddenly got to the model. “What? Are you a dreamer--” the model pecks on her cheeks. “Yah!” another peck. “Stop it!” and another. “I won’t stop until you admit you like me too.” Minjeong wants nothing but to wipe that stupid cute little grin on the model’s face, but who was she to deny everything now?

“God you’re hopeless. That’s literally the whole point of this exhibition, dumbass. To tell you I like you.”

_real gf it’s ok to be attached now: where are you?_

jimin: at work?

_real gf it’s ok to be attached now: let’s have dinner together. can I come over? >_<_

jimin: are you stealing my brand? that’s my emojis!

_real gf it’s ok to be attached now: don’t care didn’t ask_ ( ˘︹˘ )

_so can i come_ (ง︡'-'︠)ง

jimin: there’s press here…

_real gf it’s ok to be attached now: ok and?_

_that sounds like a YOU problem_ (ㆆ_ㆆ)

jimin: ….

fine

come over

_real gf it’s ok to be attached now: omw baby_ ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out, then baby we’re perfect.


End file.
